


Mini-Horntail

by IHScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps the miniature dragon he pulled out of the bag for the first task of the tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Horntail

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter
> 
> Prompt: Harry keeps the miniature dragon he pulled out of the bag for the first task of the tournament.
> 
> Prompt Made By: BambieLaRae
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Ow!" Harry pulled his finger out of his pocket, and then took his robes off to investigate. The pocket moved on its own, and then set alight.

"Uh, Aguamenti!" Harry cast the water spell, spraying the fire. A growling noise began coming from his pocket, and it moved some more.

Harry poked his pocket with his wand, and the horntail miniature from the first task tumbled out, before shaking itself off, and glaring at Harry.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Harry said, picking it up and stroking it down the back, careful to avoid all the spikes. "I didn't mean to get you wet. I was just trying to make sure my robes didn't burn." The tiny dragon let out a small growl but arched into Harry's hand as he continued to stroke it.

"You like that then?" Harry said, making sure to pay extra attention to the dragon's head. The dragon began purring like a cat. "I'll take that as a yes."

Harry must have put the dragon miniature in his pocket instead of putting it back in the bag like the other champions. No one had noticed, probably as shocked as he was that the youngest competitor got the most vicious dragon.

Not that the miniature was as vicious as the actual one. It reminded Harry more of a scaly cat than the dragon that it copied. Harry smiled as the dragon rolled over in his hand so Harry would rub its belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
